


Tequila Sunrise

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Sanders One Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Shenanigans, Hangover, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, alcohol mention, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: “Was this an accident?” Roman groans again at yet another question, feeling Logan turn around to face him. He wonders how many more times Logan will do that because the shifting is starting to bother him again.“Probably,” Roman says back. Logan huffs.“How can it probably be an accident? Accidents are when something is done not on purpose, and if this was done on purpose then it-”“Logan, shut up.”--The prompt “you’re so attractive but every time you open your mouth I want to strangle you how did you end up in my bed exactly how many tequila shots did I have last night” from @dailyau.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768828
Kudos: 89





	Tequila Sunrise

Roman wakes up with a splintering headache arching right down the top of his head. It throbs just enough to keep him from falling back asleep though he desperately wishes he could to maybe let the rest of the hangover pass with him unaware of it. Sadly that is not happening with every painful twinge. So he throws an arm over his eyes and groans low as if it will help.

The moving of a body next to him makes him pause if just for a second. Though he knows any kind of light will absolutely burn, he cracks at least one eye open to look at the person next to him in the vague sunlight through the curtain. Their back is to him, just uncovered by the blanket they share so Roman can see they are indeed shirtless. A hickey is on their neck and scratch marks near their shoulders, brown hair wonderfully disheveled. 

They groan themselves and turn around so Roman can see their face. Once he does he makes sure his arm is firmly over his face because he has to still be asleep. The headache reminds him he is not and that is Logan definitely naked in his bed. He lets out another whining groan hoping again that it will help any of his aches. It doesn’t.

So he takes another peek at Logan, with his lips and face all screwed up in a pout even when asleep, probably getting over his own hangover. Once more Logan twists and turns so his back is once more to Roman. He is by far one of the most handsome people Roman has ever met, and he’s looked in the mirror everyday, so that’s saying something. With sharp features and pair of dark eyes. He’s tempting in every way and gorgeous, especially with his hair messed up, head back in the sheets with Roman’s name tumbling from his lips as he-

Roman groans again because that is definitely not something his mind made up. That’s a memory, one that could be nice to remember had it not been Logan, beautiful, gorgeous, obnoxious and always talking and never shutting up about being right Logan. He keeps still as he feels more shifting, Logan whining himself as he tries to get comfortable but the hangover won’t let him.

Roman turns on his side to face him. Somehow Logan has twisted his face up in more of a scowl and Roman briefly thinks it’s too early to be this mad but he is no different. He watches Logan twist away from him again, barely getting comfortable, then turning around. Roman has both eyes open this time as Logan manages to crack one open himself.

Logan just manages a blink before tilting his head to fully be immersed in the pillow, a long low sigh escaping him. Roman huffs himself and rubs a hand at his face, another complaining groan, silently begging for it to help.

“Making those noises won’t make the pain go away,” Logan says muffled into the pillow, and already Roman wants to push him out of the bed. It had been fine when he didn’t talk but now he’s conscious enough to use words, and Roman isn’t sure how much he can handle that. At every corner they have argued, he’s almost not surprised it’s starting so early. He just wishes it wouldn’t.

“Let me be hungover in peace would you?” He snaps back. Logan tilts his head up just enough to glare with one eye, then flop back into the security of the pillow hiding his face. At least he’s stopped moving and twisting. Roman presses a hand to the side of his head trying to kill the pounding.

“How did we end up here?” Logan moves his head to talk properly, keeping his eyes away from Roman. Roman closes his eyes and tries to remember.

“Someone drove us, I think,” It’s fuzzy and foggy, but he knows he didn’t drive and Logan didn’t either. They had been too busy kissing in the back seat. The twist in Logan’s face tells he remembers that too. It’s quiet then, both thinking and trying to remember the events of the night.

A dorm party of some kind, for the theater group. Logan had shown up with his two best friends, both workers of the theater, but Patton had dragged Virgil off almost right away, leaving Logan to fend for himself among people he doesn’t know. Roman had taken pity, he thinks it had been pity, already tipsy at that point. He joined up with Logan to give him company and watch as Logan took at least two shots of straight up whiskey back to back.

It had only gotten worse then, one word after the other and then they started yelling at each other. He can’t even remember about what. The tequila he had been downing all night finally getting to him and making that memory a lost cause. Bits and pieces then, Virgil threatening him, Patton pulling him away, a drunken apology that ended with Logan’s lips on his that escalated to where they are now. Roman groans again just because.

“I feel disgusting,” Logan mutters.

“That would be the hangover,” Roman shoots back. With tremendous effort he pushes to a sitting position, dropping his head to his hands instantly. He’d be embarrassed by his bare chest but at this point Logan has seen worse whether or not he remembers.

“No it’s not.” Logan says with a hint of animosity in his tone. Roman glares down at him, Logan already glaring back. Logan turns around to put his back once more Roman’s way. The silence that follows is deafening. The headache in his head has dulled but the tiredness lingers. He allows himself to flop back down to the sheets and throw that arm back over his eyes. The darkness is welcoming.

“Was this an accident?” Roman groans again at yet another question, feeling Logan turn around to face him. He wonders how many more times Logan will do that because the shifting is starting to bother him again.

“Probably,” Roman says back. Logan huffs.

“How can it _probably_ be an accident? Accidents are when something is done not on purpose, and if this was done on purpose then it-”

“Logan, shut _up_.” Roman jerks his arm off to glare at the ceiling in exasperation. He’s not ready for this kind of lecture so early and so hungover. Logan opens his mouth then snaps it shut, tilting his head down to the pillow, then turning over to face away. Roman feels something awful building in his chest and it’s not bile. He thought the silence had been bad before, but this one is so much worse.

“Do you hate me?” It’s quiet as if Logan knows the few questions he has asked have annoyed Roman but this one gets Roman to drop his arm and look to Logan, even if it’s only his back he can see. Hate Logan? Roman would never call what he feels for Logan hate. Frustration maybe, but hate is too much.

“No,” Roman tells him softly. As annoying and as bold and as proud as Logan is, sure maybe Roman wanted to punch him at least twice, but he would have apologized, and he would never hate him.

“No I don’t hate you,” He says just as softly to confirm.

“I would understand if you did.” Logan curls up in a fetal position.

“After that.. _stupid_ argument last night. We were screaming how we didn't like each other, I just.. had to confirm.” Logan curls up even more and shakes a little. Roman stares wide eyed at his back. Oh. That’s what they fought about.

“I understand though,” Logan half turns to look at the ceiling, enough so that Roman can see tears just there in Logan’s dark eyes.

“I can be harsh and hard to deal with. I am still confused as to how Virgil and Patton handle me.” Logan grits his teeth and moves the last bit to face Roman, a glare on his face with the threat of tears.

“And then you are so.. ridiculously stubborn and stupidly charming,” Logan shuts his eyes tight, frustrated with himself. Roman twists to his side as well so their positions are copied, a smirk crawling it’s way to his face despite the situation.

“You think I’m charming?” He asks. Logan snaps his eyes open, a glare more set and tears gone.

“Well not right now.” Is the snarky response. Roman laughs at that, a bit of the tension slipping away. He catches Logan’s eyes and makes a daring move to reach out and lace their fingers together under the sheets.

“I don’t hate you. I might be entirely frustrated by your endless knowledge and need to be right, but I could never hate you,” Roman confesses gently. He looks to Logan who is wide eyed. He watches intently as Logan pushes up and shifts himself closer, leaning down to kiss Roman, putting as much emotion as he can into it. And Roman melts for it. He wraps Logan up in his arms tight, feeling like letting go now will ruin whatever they have.

When they finally part, small gasps from each other and eyes searching the others for something, anything that might mean different than how they want this to be.

“You taste like tequila,” Logan says plainly. Roman narrows his eyes.

“Whiskey breath is no picnic either poindexter.” Logan blinks down at him then snorts, a smile on his face as he drops to rest his head on Roman’s chest. Roman wastes no time in holding him comfortably. The pressure of another body on his does wonders.

“We need to take a shower. Then get you home,” Roman says and taps his hands on Logan’s back as he talks. Logan hums.

“We? Are we taking one together?” Roman smirks to himself.

“We could do other things in the shower too.” He suggests. Logan pushes up to glare down at him though Roman’s shit eating grin doesn’t waver.

“That sounds so dangerous,” Logan whispers more so to himself. Roman sits up to kiss him, loving the way Logan melts into it.

“You didn’t say no~” Roman coos. Logan rolls his eyes and manages to duck out of Roman’s arms and to the edge of the bed, the blanket long gone so Roman gets a beautiful eyeful.

“I guess I didn’t,” Logan glances over his shoulder, eyeing Roman up and down as the blanket is off him too. Roman smirks and follows Logan to the bathroom, making sure the water is hot in the shower. It’s nothing compared to the heat of Logan’s lips on his and the gorgeous way his head tilts back when Roman can soberly see him. After a very slow and lazy drying off, and maybe some pain killers, Logan finally checks his phone. There are 15 different messages from Virgil and Patton and at least 3 phone calls.

“Virgil is going to murder me,” Roman decides. Logan laughs softly and Roman also decides that Logan is much more gorgeous sober, if not absolutely infuriating in the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> -air horn-


End file.
